Being Sick Isn't So Bad, Is It?
by beyondtheskies
Summary: Toothiana, having fully reprised her role as the Tooth Fairy, accidentally gets caught in one of Jack's snowstorms. After Tooth succumbs to sleep, the teenage hellion makes a promise to himself that he will stop at nothing to make her feel better.
1. Chapter 1

"ACHOO!" Tooth sneezed. Every sternutation that left her system made Jack wince all the more slightly.

"Tooth, I am so, so sorry – I never meant for any of this to happen – I feel terrible – " Jack mumbled, holding up his hands to emphasize how sorry he felt.

His lips curled in a deep frown.

"Jack, how many times have I told you already? It's fine! Incidents like this happen! It wasn't your fault!" Tooth laughed as she managed to give him a weak smile.

She broke out into sneezes again.

Jack's eyes glossed over in concern before he responded, "But I can't help but feel this way! I _did_ conjure up the snowstorm after all!"

His eyebrows furrowed together in an attempt to understand the fairy's casual dismissal of the situation at hand.

"Jack…" Tooth paused, choosing her words carefully before speaking, "Don't beat yourself up over this. It's just a little cold. And you were just doing your job, right?" The look in the fairy's eyes softened as she glanced at the winter spirit in front of her.

The teenage hellion reluctantly nodded before answering, "But still – "

His response was quelled when he felt a finger on his lips.

"No buts, mister!" Tooth playfully scolded, her lips forming a small grin as she removed her finger from his mouth.

Jack laughed and gave her a brilliant smile in return, "All right. That's enough for now. You need rest. But before I go, I promise you this: I will make it up to you."

Tooth's grin widened at his reply. "I'm looking forward to it then."

She yawned, her eyelids slightly drooping as she slowly succumbed to sleep. When Jack was sure she was fast asleep, he placed one hand on her cheek, caressing it.

He whispered softly aloud, as if trying to reassure himself, "I will make it up to you, Tooth. And I will do everything in my power to make you smile. _Really _smile."

* * *

**This** **WILL**** be a two-shot. I have yet to write it, but I can do that tomorrow (er today) if this gets a good enough response. :) I hope you all enjoy it! (By the way, you can think of this as a semi-continuation of 'I'll Take Care of You' if you want. :D) **

**I've said this plenty of times already but I'll say it again: Thank you all ****_so much_**** for the love and support you've given me for each and every story that I've posted so far! I can't tell you how much it means to me!**

**After posting my first fanfiction a couple years back and only getting one review, I honestly never thought I would write ever again, but I was wrong! I am more motivated than ever before because of you guys! Thanks again!**

**Love you all, and remember: ****_PLEASE_** **review**!** The more reviews I have, the faster I can write and finish up part 2 for you guys! ;)**

**You guys are the best!**

**xoxo**

**beyondtheskies**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick summary: **After falling ill, Tooth makes a full recovery and is now well again. Jack, looking back on the promise that he made himself, takes the fairy to a special place that she least expects.

* * *

"Jack, where are we going?" Tooth inquired, her musical voice laced with a tinge of curiosity. She sighed and continued holding her hands over eyes, thinking back to an earlier scene that set her cheeks aflame.

xxx

_"Tooth, I have something I want to show you. I think you're going to love it!" Jack murmured joyfully to the fairy as he grasped her hand and gave it a slight squeeze._

_It had been a full week since Tooth had fallen ill after being caught in one of Jack's snowstorms. But thanks to help of the teenage hellion and her mini-fairies, the half-human, half-hummingbird hybrid made a full recovery._

_Tooth suddenly felt a pair of cold lips on her throat. She gasped, and she felt her feathers ruffle in pleasure as she shivered. She was cold - there was no denying that. But it was a **good** kind of cold._

_The fairy queen realized that Jack was trying to distract her in an attempt to prevent his beloved from prying about the subject any further._

_And with the state of euphoria she was currently in, she didn't care enough for an answer anyway._

xxx

The Guardian of Memories was pulled from her reverie when she felt a pair of arms draw her close. Jack had made it clear that he wished to carry his significant other, despite Tooth's objections and insisting it "wasn't really necessary". The fairy queen still felt touched by the loving gesture nonetheless.

When the winter spirit didn't respond to her inquiry, Tooth's lips curled upward in an adorable pout. She couldn't see it, but Jack shot her a brilliant smile, his eyes filled with adoration and the slightest hint of mirth.

Both Guardians flew to a stop, and Jack's feet made a soft landing on the ground below him. Intricate patterns of frost began to form on the vegetation underneath his feet and wherever he stepped. Sounds of water rushing along a current could be heard in the distance.

They had landed near a riverbank.

"Jack, can I open my eyes now?" Toothiana asked, sounding a tad bit impatient.

"Yes!" the Guardian of Fun replied, his lips forming a large smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He hoped she would like it.

The fairy queen opened her amethyst orbs as she let out the loudest gasp she could manage. Tooth's eyes widened and her lips formed a large 'o' at magnificent sight before her.

There, in the riverbank, were thousands, if not _millions_, of fireflies! They were all around her; in the surrounding trees and shrubs. The bugs flashed their lights in perfect synchronization with one another, making their spectacular display even more mystifying.

Tooth placed a hand on her chest to quell her racing heartbeat. It was simply _stunning_! The fireflies' brilliant light lit up the night like a Christmas tree, or even a city! She was amazed!

"This is beautiful," the fairy queen breathed, still at a loss of words for the marvelous scene that was laid out before her eyes.

She turned to Jack, who had admired her from several feet away. She flew over to him, her wings flapping with a constant rhythm. Cradling his face in her hands, she titled her head and gave him the sweetest kiss she could manage.

Wrapping his arms around the beautiful fairy that had stolen his heart, Jack dropped his staff and immediately responded to the kiss.

Tooth's heart nearly burst out of her chest when she felt something wet trace her bottom lip. She obliged, opening her mouth to let their tongues battle for dominance.

The two Guardians' mouths moved as one, and as time passed, the world around them seemed to vanish – it was just the two of them in a world of their own, where nothing else mattered.

Finally, both immortals pulled apart, breaking the kiss. Jack pulled the fairy queen closer to him as he leaned his forehead on her's.

He chuckled and asked good-naturedly, "Well, what do you think?"

A pretty smile adorned the Tooth Fairy's features as she replied, "I absolutely love it, Jack. I've never seen anything like it in my entire life. I'm at a loss for words."

"Just like after the kiss," he teased.

Rolling her eyes and playfully nudging her boyfriend, Tooth laughed. "Flirt!" she murmured as her cheeks took on the color of a ripe tomato.

Caressing the winter spirit's face once more, the Guardian of Memories spoke softly, "Thank you so much, Jack. I don't know how I could ever make it up to you."

Jack took a couple of seconds to contemplate her answer before responding, "Well… you could kiss me again." His lips curled upward in a devilish smirk.

Toothiana gladly took him up on his offer and kissed him again.

* * *

**Hooray! I finally wrote this! Yay me! lol **

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I don't know if any of you are Inuyasha fans, but I recently watched ****_Inuyasha: Fire on Mystic Island_**** and became inspired to write this after watching the scene where fireflies envelop Inuyasha and Kagome during their final battle with the Thunder Gods. It's a pretty cool scene if you ask me, plus InuKag is one of my OTPs (like my OTP of all OTPs). ;) Rainbow Snowcone follows in a close second though!**

**ALSO: I received multiple requests to continue 'Snowcones and Fun Times,' and lately I've been thinking of actually continuing it! What do you guys think? I don't have a plot thought out just yet, but I was thinking that Pitch could be a local business owner/millionaire that tries to buy out Maggie Moo's from Jack. **

**If you guys have any other ideas in mind, or if you like the idea that I've already conjured up, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I will be absolutely thrilled and ecstatic if I get enough feedback regarding the story (and what it could possibly turn into)!**

**As always, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Reviews make the world go 'round! *puts on a puppy face* Pleease? With sugar on top? **

**Thank you all, and I can't say it enough: THANK YOU for your lovely reviews, alerts, and favorites! You guys are the best!**

**Until next time!**

**xoxo**

**- beyondtheskies **


End file.
